


Hot Chocolate

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Horny Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Sneaking Around, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “Would you mind sending me a pic?””Of what?” Prompto asks.“Mmm, a pic of you in those black lace underwear.”“What’re you gonna do with it?”“You know what I’m gonna do with it.”“And what if I said I wanted to wait to show you them in person?”“Oh mygods,Prom.”It turns out Prompto is going to spend winter break with Noctis at the Citadel, and that means they might finally get a chance to do more than kiss.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	Hot Chocolate

“Hey Noct, so um I hate to ask, but they, uhh, well, they found black mold in my house, and with my parents gone, it’s gonna be at least a week before they can find someone to come out, so, well, you’re really the only person I know to call, because I don’t have a place to stay...Sorry.”

“Prom. You’re _apologizing_ for finding the perfect excuse to convince Iggy that you _have to_ spend winter break with me?! Oh my gods, Prom. You had me at black mold.”

He hears Prompto’s smile in the ensuing sigh of relief. “Yeah, can’t lie, I did think it would be kinda awesome to spend more time with you over break.”

And now there’s just silence, and Noctis is 99% sure that Prompto is thinking the same thing he is. They’ve never had a chance to spend the night together. They stupidly waited to share their feelings for each other until prom night at the very end of the school year, and then they both got into different colleges, and Ignis hasn’t given Noctis a second off since his first semester started.

And that means he’s seriously been _dying_ to see Prompto naked. In person, that is. Prompto has sent him some truly sensational nudes that he cherishes for the incredible gift they are, but he’s never been able to actually fulfill any of his insanely long list of fantasies, and it’s been starting to wear at him. 

“Would you mind sending me a pic?” Noctis asks. Worth a shot, and Prompto almost always says yes anyway.

”Of what?”

“Mmm, a pic of you in those lace black underwear.”

“What’re you gonna do with it?” Prompto asks.

Noctis always short circuits when Prompto’s voice gets all sultry and warm like that, but he manages. “You know what I’m gonna do with it.”

“And what if I said I wanted to wait to show you them in person?”

Noctis has to adjust his pants to accommodate that spectacular sentiment.

“Oh my _gods,_ Prom.”

* * *

They’re sitting by a roaring fire at the Citadel, because his dad insists he stay home for the entirety of his holiday break, and they’re drinking the peppermint hot chocolate carefully crafted by Ignis, with fresh peppermint sticks and chocolate shavings and whipped cream that has melted long-ago.

Noctis strategically brought his favorite, very _large,_ blanket down from his room and has used it to cover himself and Prompto so they can enjoy some intimacy beneath it, away from Ignis’s prying eyes.

Thankfully Gladio and Ignis got into an argument a while ago about battle strategy or something? Noctis isn’t really listening. His thoughts are bent on whether or not Prompto will push his hand away if Noctis tries to touch him somewhere... _inappropriate_. But then he feels Prompto’s hand gently glide up his own thigh...

Noctis scoots as close as he can without looking suspicious and positions his hand on the same place Prompto’s is, teasing right next to his groin. He takes another sip of his hot chocolate so he can pretend it’s all perfectly innocent, but when Prompto’s fingers ghosts over his growing erection, he’s sure he’s gonna spill everywhere, and Ignis will fuss over it, and he can’t very well stand up in order to put his cup on the coffee table because the blanket will fall off and reveal his very obvious boner. Too bad he’s not as smart as Prompto who finished his hot chocolate ages ago.

To be fair, Noctis has something a little better than hot chocolate on his mind. He leans to whisper in Prompto’s ear. 

“Ready to go to bed?”

Prompto nods, and Noctis thinks he can feel every strand of Prompto’s hair as it grazes his cheek. It takes all his self-restraint not to kiss him, but he knows Ignis will make a fuss over that too. Public displays of affection being out of the question and him being a perfectly heterosexual prince and all.

He takes Prompto’s hand and guides it away from his thigh, holding it in his own instead and focusing solely on consuming his drink as quickly as possible while also trying _not_ to think of the even better treat he’s got sitting right next to him. 

When he’s got his boner to a passable level of hardness (thank the gods his sweatpants are loose), he makes a big show of standing up to stretch and announce he’s going to bed, and Prompto, maybe too quickly, says he’s going to do the same.

Ignis immediately pauses his long-winded argument in order to eye them suspiciously. 

“Very well. Noctis, you go to your room, and I’ll show Prompto to his room myself.”

Ignis is good. Noctis will give him that. He thinks he’s going to put Prompto in some faraway tower with no cell reception that Noctis won’t be able to find. But he’s probably banking on the fact that his well-behaved little angel Prompto would never sneak off to _Noctis’s_ room in the middle of the night, about which he is 100% wrong. Sometimes he wishes Ignis could see the naughty side of Prompto that Noctis loves so much, just to watch the shocked look on his face, but he thinks it’s better for Ignis to believe Prompto is totally naive anyway. It means they can get away with a lot more stuff as long as Prompto instigates it. 

Noctis returns to his room and _tries_ to be patient, but after ten minutes pass, he can’t resist the temptation to pull out his phone and open the password-encrypted folder he keeps of all Prompto’s nudes. 

He decides to save the lace black panties for in person and instead picks one of Prompto’s chest, his shirt pulled up to reveal his beautifully defined pecs and a stomach scattered with freckles. Not to mention the barbells in his nipples that have been Noctis’s fixation for some time now. And finally, that little happy trail leading to the point where the photo cuts off.

Oh no.

He hears voices outside, one of them deep and one of them really _squeaky_. The latter is no doubt a nervous Prompto. Noctis strategically arranges his sweatpants to hide his boner as best he can and sprints out of his room.

“Oh hey Prom,” he says casually. “That’s my best friend,” Noctis explains to the guard who is currently keeping his sexy best friend a good ten feet away from him.

“I know,” the guard says. “Isn’t this the one Ignis specifically said to keep _away_ from your room?”

“Uhhh,” Prompto says nervously. Noctis stands next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders.

“He must’ve been talking about someone else. Prompto is harmless. But uh, _thanks_ for doing your job,” Noctis says, giving him an awkward thumbs up before pulling Prompto by the arm towards his room.

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Prompto starts to panic. “Dude, this is so bad. Ignis is gonna be so mad at me tomorrow!”

“I’ll take care of Iggy,” Noctis says, leaning in to kiss Prompto’s neck. He’s got him pinned against the door, which is perfect for grinding into him and sneaking a hand under his shirt. He’s thankful the fabric is loose enough so he can finally graze his fingertips along one of those delectable piercings and hear Prompto’s little gasp of surprise, which Noctis quickly claims with his lips.

“Did you wear…” Noctis asks, sliding a couple fingers into the waistband of Prompto’s pajama pants and pulling them away from his stomach to check. He can see the black lace, the little pink bow at the top.

“Oh my gods, Prom,” he whispers. “I freaking love you.”

“I love you too, Noct.”

It’s not their first time saying it, but it’s the first time in person, not over the phone, and he loves how Prompto smiles at him. He feels a little woozy until he remembers Prompto has other equally intriguing physical features that he must see immediately. 

He takes off Prompto’s shirt first, and though he intended to get him entirely undressed first, he can’t stop himself from grazing his tongue along Prompto’s nipple, feeling it harden between his lips. He moves onto the other one, and he loves the way Prompto’s hips helplessly spring toward him, his erection grinding into Noctis’s stomach. 

In a wave of mad arousal, Noctis gets on his knees and pulls down Prompto’s pajama pants so they pool at his ankles and just stares at the beautiful sight presented to him. Prompto is fully hard, and he can see the shadow of his erection through the sheer fabric.

“Can I?” he asks, looking up at Prompto, who nods. 

He slides down the underwear, slowly and reverently, in total awe of Prompto’s complete physical perfection. He doesn’t hesitate to take Prompto into his mouth. He’s never given a blowjob, but he’s watched some tutorials in anticipation of this moment, and he doesn’t think Prompto minds his inexperience. Prompto’s fingers twine into his hair, his hips helplessly thrust, pushing his cock deeper into Noctis’s mouth, and Noctis feels like he’s in heaven, like this is everything he hoped it would be. He’s always wanted to show Prompto how fully he’s succumbed to him, how much he loves him, and how he’s willing to do anything to prove it. 

When Prompto gives a particularly hard thrust, Noctis lets out a moan, and Prompto takes the hint, pumping into his mouth at a quicker pace, taking control and using Noctis for his pleasure. Noctis gives himself freely. 

“Gonna cum,” Prompto whines. Prompto tries to move away, like he doesn’t want to come in Noctis’s mouth or something, but Noctis will by no means allow him to be so polite. He urges Prompto back inside and works him towards completion. It doesn’t take long until Prompto is coming down his throat, his legs shaking as his hands fall to his sides.

Noctis stands to kiss him, and Prompto’s arms wrap around his neck so possessively, and it’s all Noctis ever wanted, to be needed this badly by someone he wants this much. 

“What do you want, Noct?” he whispers.

“Mm whatever. What were you thinking?”

“Would you wanna like...top?”

“I don’t know enough to like, do it safely?” Noctis admits. He didn’t expect they’d be trying anal tonight. It’s so out of the realm of possibility that he can’t even really get a hold of how hot it is until Prompto says the magic words.

“I actually took so long getting here because I was prepping myself.”

“You...”

That’s all Noctis’s sex-drenched brain can manage, and all intelligent function stops when Prompto turns and pulls down his underwear, displaying his perfectly plump ass, which would be good enough for Noctis, but then he opens his cheeks to reveal a large jewel resting between them, no doubt attached to an anal plug.

“You seriously did that for me? I didn’t even think we’d do that right away. You’re sure you want to—“

“I’ve used dildos, dude. I know what to expect. Well, I mean, I know you’ll be better than a dildo, but I’m just saying, I can handle it.”

“You have a condom?”

“Mmhmm,” Prompto says proudly. “Left pocket.”

Noctis can’t remember right from left as he lets Prompto step out of his pajama pants and frantically searches the pockets until he finds it.

“You really wanna do this?” Noctis asks.

“You don’t?” Prompto worries. He seems disappointed, which Noctis absolutely cannot stand for, not when Prompto just gave him the best surprise of his entire life. 

He stands and wiggles himself between Prompto and the door so Prompto and he are face to face, so he can kiss him, deeply, to show how much he means what he says. 

“I totally want to. I’m just surprised. I didn’t think we’d go that far on the first time, but I’m like...you seriously never have to buy me a present again, because this is the absolute best gift you could ever give.”

Prompto shuts him up with a kiss, which is probably a good thing because he could go on forever about how much he adores Prompto to the depths of his being, but his cock is definitely begging for him to shut up too, so he leans into Prompto’s kiss and lets Prompto whisk him away.

Noctis yanks off all his own clothes, and as soon as he’s done, Prompto pushes him onto the bed, and Noctis has never felt so much like Prompto’s plaything, and even though he’s usually the one begging Prompto for pics, it appears Prompto has all the control now, and Noctis never knew how much he wanted that until this very moment.

“I heard it’s best to be on top for the first time, meaning like not _top,_ but like...for me to…”

Prompto doesn’t finish the sentence, just straddles Noctis’s hips, and Noctis can see every beautiful detail of his body. He watches, enraptured, as Prompto gently maneuvers the plug out of himself, and Noctis sees the size of it and holy fuck.

“Can’t believe you walked from your room with that inside you.”

“Hah, it wasn’t exactly _comfy_ , but it was worth it,” he says. “You should’ve seen the look on your face when I pulled down my underwear.”

He loves the way Prompto’s grinning and making it light, grounding Noctis in this moment, making it deeper than just sex.

“You ready?” Prompto asks. Noctis nods into his pillow, then gasps when Prompto takes hold of his cock. 

“Mmm,” Prompto purrs. “You’re pretty sensitive, huh?”

Noctis is pretty sure Prompto is trying to murder him right now. “Prom…” He can’t speak as Prompto starts stroking him. Then there’s the condom being wrapped around his cock, and he’s not sure when Prompto put lube on his hand, but soon it’s all wet warmth encasing him, and it feels fantastic compared to the slight chill of the room where the warmth of the fire doesn’t reach.

He’s concentrating as he guides Noctis towards his entrance, and it gives Noctis time to feel up his chest, to let his hands graze over the piercings and to rest themselves on the side of Prompto’s throat. Prompto knows what he wants and leans in for a kiss just as he pushes Noctis’s tip inside him. 

It’s shocking and fantastic. Of course, Noctis dreamt of this for a long time, but it was nothing like the real thing, the solidness of someone he adores this much out to so totally wreck him.

Prompto settles into him, pushing Noctis further inside, and it feels like a test for Noctis not to come right away. He moves his eyes from Prompto’s nipples to his belly button, hoping that will be _less_ stimulating, but it turns out his belly button is perfectly shaped, and it’s surrounded by the outlines of a six pack. 

Noctis decides to close his eyes, but that doesn’t help either because all he sees is Prompto in his lace underwear, the jewel between his cheeks.

“You’re gonna kill me, Prom,” he sighs. “It feels _too_ good.”

“Really?”

Noctis opens his eyes then. “Yeah, you can’t tell?”

“You’ve been making kinda weird faces,” Prompto teases. “I wasn’t sure what you were thinking.”

“To be honest, I was just trying not to come inside you immediately.”

“Oh, wow. That’s really hot,” Prompto says, taking the opportunity to bear down a little further until Noctis is fully inside him. 

“Feel okay?” Noctis asks.

“Mmmhmmm,” Prompto says as he rolls his hips a little, and Noctis would defy anyone who said Prompto wasn’t a god above him, perfectly freckled skin lit by the glow of fire, closed eyes with a gentle bite to his bottom lip. He suddenly understands Prompto’s desire to photograph incredible things. Noctis never wants to forget this moment.

Prompto squirms a lot, adjusting himself, letting the sweetest little moans escape his gorgeous lips, and then he finally says, “Noct, can you try thrusting? Just, real slow.”

He pushes into Prompto and feels the delicious drag of friction. He’s inside Prompto. Prompto is letting Noctis get as close as he can possibly be, inviting him to be the first. He doesn’t take that lightly, creating a slow and gentle rhythm, using all his self restraint until Prompto gives the blessed invitation: _faster._

It doesn’t take much after that, with the way Prompto whines and digs his nails into Noctis’s chest and pants and bites his lip. Noctis’s eyes pan over every bit of him, taking in every last detail until he finally comes inside him with a few last shuddering thrusts.

Prompto falls onto his chest for a kiss. It’s sloppy because Noctis has entirely lost all motor function and feels blissfully limp.

After a few tender moments of holding Prompto to his chest, Prompto gets to work silently, delicately removing the condom and cleaning Noctis off with some tissues from his bedside table.

“You don’t have to do all that,” Noctis sleepily insists. 

“You did all the clean-up for me,” Prompto says cheekily as he throws the tissues into the wastebasket without getting off the bed.

“C’mere,” Noctis begs, and Prompto crawls under the sheets, still blessedly nude, and Noctis lays on his side so Prompto can curl into his arms.

“How’re we gonna see each other tomorrow night? I’m sure Iggy’s gonna find out about this.”

“I’ll fight to the death if I have to,” Noctis promises, and Prompto giggles.

“My room is two floors up, by the way, in that hallway with the big suit of armor,” Prompto says.

“Wow, Iggy wasn’t joking about keeping us apart. Well, tomorrow night I’ll come to you, kay?”

“Kay.”

“I’m sorry about the black mold in your place, but seriously, I will infest your house personally every Christmas if it means you’ll end up here with me.”

“Thanks, Noct.”

Noctis holds him close, breaths in his scent, the feel of his entire body so close. He stays awake for as long as he can, the only consolation of sleep knowing this is also what he’ll wake up to.


End file.
